Scars Left Unhealed
by canarycup
Summary: With a painful past under belt and silver swords on back, a new agent is left as a favor by another government section. With this agent's arrival come on adventure beyond believe, and the show of a secret desperately hidden.
1. Dictionary

**Angels of Lumini ****_(Esa u Lumini)_**: Entruian Religion.

**Blood Camp**: A slavers camp where children and teens are kidnapped and are forced to kill with swords and daggers for the entertainment.

**E.A.R.S**: Entruian Accidental Rest Stop, Entruian section of G.A.L.L.O.P.

**Entrue**: Capital planet of Ten Planets of Entrue. Home planet of Perkeyns.

**Entruian**: A humanoid alien race of five species from the Ten Planets of Entrue. Known for…

Varying shades of purplish blue skin

Brightly colored eyes

Telepathy

Superior healing

'Special' abilities differing from person to person

_ Anthrolen_: Entruian species known for…

Loop ended skin membranes spanning from shoulder and waist to hooks on wrists, and extending from lower back to connect to hooks on ankles

Shape shifting

Fast, wild nature

_ Perkeyn_: Entruian species known for…

Shape shifting

_ Proten_: Entruian species known for…

Above Average IQ

Eyes accustomed to dim lighting

Need for special eye glasses that dim light coming to eye

_ Rafacle_: Entruian species known for…

One and a half inch long spikes extending from elbow

Four canine teeth

Shape shifting

Short tempers and cruel nature

_ Quenquil_: Entruian species known for…

Gills on sides of necks

Fins of varying shapes and sizes on lower legs and arms

Shape shifting

Quiet, peaceful nature

**G.A.L.L.O.P**: Government Aliens League of Location, Observation, and Protection.

**ICD**: Image Changing Device, commonly disguised as a wrist watch. Mostly used by Protens.

**Mark**: Pictures tattooed on Entruians' left wrist on fifth birthday to show special ability.

**Meltnar**: Entruian language.

**Ten Planets of Entrue**: A cluster of five star systems, each star having two inhabitable planets and multiple moons.

**Tim-Tom**: Entruian word for cat.


	2. The Favor

**I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY!**

Slender fingers interlink as a thin figure leans forward to acknowledge the balding man in front of him, "You understand why I called you away, Manning? I know you are quite busy back at the Bureau with that Hellboy I heard so much about."

Manning shifts his footing, nervous of the stern glare of deep blue eyes that he heard many terrible stories about, "You called me over to fill the favor we owe you. You sounded urgent over the phone."

The man gives a light chuckle, tipping his head down. He stops as fast as he started, continuing his intense glare through his blonde bangs, "We have a… 'Problem', as you would call it. You see we have a problem with a new arrival, a blood camp refugee. This person has brought much collateral damage to our facilities. Nearly killed a few people, mortally wounded one. I was wondering if you can, oh you know, take this burden off our shoulders. I know this person will become a valued agent."

Manning's eyes widen at the man's words, "You want us to take in such a person, there must be more."

The opposing man frowns and intensifies his glare, "This person doesn't speak, so can't be put to proper therapy and we thought new place, surrounded by people unlike this person would help. Besides this person insists on keeping a human form, hey, you don't even have to tell anyone you are keeping an alien, only a new agent is coming. No worry, this person understands English quite well."

Manning hesitates in thought, curious why the man speaks of the person as an unwanted item, "This person can't create more havoc than Hellboy. Fine, we'll that this person in."

"Excellent!" The man announces standing in a burst of contentment, extending his arms widely, "We'll send you the file, you should expect this person tomorrow morning."

Manning stumbles backwards in surprise. What has he agreed to? Without another word he leaves the office. The man he just spoke to slumps back into his chair and presses a button on his phone.

"Manning has agreed, prepare the favor." He commands.

"Yes Mac." A female voice responds.

Brown eyes stare out the tinted window of the black car bringing them to their new home. The pale freckled head they belong to lazily lays on the leather seat, dazed in faraway thoughts. The hilts of two swords peek out of trench coat collar, ready to attack those who came close. Short red hair lays unsettled, as bright as the red shirt the passenger wears over clean bandages. Black gloved hands lay on jeans cut to the knee, a deadly dagger shoved into black belt. A beaten black bag lays on the floor, near old sneakers and new socks the color of fresh oranges, the one surviving strap secure in hand.

A sigh fills the silence as the car stops before a tall gate, made of metal and concrete, like the building it protects, large and boring, white in the morning sun, the place of rumors of demons and monsters. The driver of the car steps out and silently speaks to the speaker nearby, under a plaque worded 'WASTE MANAGEMENT SERVICES'. The gate creaks as they slowly open, giving the driver time to reenter car and drive inside.

The black bag is thrown over shoulder as the figure leaves the garage and enters the massive lobby, sneakers settle in the center of the symbol of hand and sword.

"You're late, nine minutes." The man behind the desk upfront, "Watch your hands and elbows."

Brown eyes glare as the ground descends to the lower levels. The figure straightens as the lift stops with a jolt. Red hair sways as its base turns to observe blue numbers '51' settle next to two golden doors, inscribed with designs of magical beauty.

Gloved hands push the doors open, revealing a library of many unnamed books. Classical jazz fills the still air, disturbed by shadows from green lidded lamps. Books on music stands stand guard in front of a tank that covers one wall. Pale arms pull long sleeves to elbows as dark eyes observe the second floor, accessed by spiral staircase.

Still emptiness is disrupted by slow steps as slender hands approach books. Still expression is disrupted by slight smile, as the book of choice opens with the flutter of dusty pages. Stillness fills the room once again, only disturbed by the turning of pages.

"Miss, would you please turn the pages."


	3. Secrets and Threats

Abe carefully observes as a mysterious figure walks across the room, seeming to be oblivious to his tank. Her figure is extremely emaciated, like she never had a proper meal in her life, her heart shaped face terribly gaunt. He observes the dark circles around her large almond shaped eyes the color of perfectly roasted chestnuts.

'Poor girl.' He thinks as he continues to observe the numerous black bruises, scratches, and scars that cover her pale body. Vomit erupts to the back of his throat. Remembering that the Professor is out on an errand and curious to who she is he attracts her to the tank the only way he can, "Miss, would you please turn the pages."

The woman slowly lifts her weary head, carefully closing book and walking to his tank. Her fingers delicately turn the pages, giving him no notice. Instinctively Abe presses his webbed hand to the glass. The woman shows no sign of noticing. His mind travels in the air, looking for a way into her mind. A black wall, an abyss of darkness, a maze of confusing blackness is all he comes to, he pulls away as fast as he started. A knot ties itself in the pit of his stomach as he begins to realize that she too is a telepath, and that she might have read through him when his wall was down.

Abe can't help but stay quiet, her presence bringing a chill through his cold veins and spine. The silence that settles stops as the two large doors opens to a man of blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect skin enters. The man starts to speak with a voice as cold as ice, "Ah, there you are Rida."

Rida growls in response, fingers inching towards the dagger at her belt. Abe swims to the back of his tank as the tension fills the room like the music. The man gives Rida an evil smile as a bone chilling chuckle leaves his throat.

"Don't try anything my dear or we would bring you back. This is your last chance, don't mess it up." The man's voice rings through the room gravely.

Rida continues to stand silently, eyes narrowing slightly, fingers wrapping around her dagger menacingly. The man continues to stare at her, unfazed. Bitter silence creeps, bringing an unpleasant chill that runs down Rida's back.

"Listen, my little Tim-Tom. You don't want to do anything rash. I know you can control the metal that brings you false safety, and we share the talent of telepathy. You can feel the vibrations of the heart, the blood through the veins, the movement of muscles, and the movement of sound. I know you hide yourself in a false self, a skin that isn't yours." Brief silence pulls the mind and leaves the body numb as the man inhales softly, "I can be the end of the life you now live."

Rida releases her hold on her lethal weapon, her face shows no emotion. The man smiles evilly, turning to leave the room. His exit leaves a lingering feeling of evil, of inevitable doom. Rida's face softens with fear.


	4. No Bloody Words

**Thanks Boyz and AssassinaAquila for the Follows and Boyz for the Favorite.**

Rida lets out a heavy sigh, dry tears in her eyes. Quietly she walks to the desks of the small work space, with computer and its advanced equipment. She sits heavily in one of the wooden chairs pressing her face into her palms, another sigh escaping her thin lips. The book she was reading at her lap.

"What does he mean by bring you back?" The unknown voice from the tank remarks quietly, pity in his words.

Rida lifts her head as her eyes connect to the large ones in the tank, black in the wavering water. Her eyes examine his face, eyeing the absent nose, contemplating the blue skin and stripes, staring at gills and fins, and landing on the large webbed hand planted on the glass of the tank where he resides. No words leave her lips, her mind stays as silent as the wall that she had kept so strongly. Her hand lifts the book from her lap to the desk, then instinctively enters her coat and pulls out a worn notebook, and its pen partner. The hand moves lightly, flipping pages covered in an odd language. It soon stops at a clean page, her fingers and wrist move quickly as perfect cursive is formed. With a hint of hesitation, she stands and presses page to the glass in front of the large eyes.

'Don't tell anyone about what you just saw.'

The man's eyes widen in surprise at the speed of how her fear turned to pure anger.

"I promise I will not tell anyone." He says lightly with a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

Rida's face calms slightly, eyes widening at the calmness of his words. The man seems sincere, kind with the shadow of smile on his bizarre face. A sigh leaves her thin lips once again, her eyes switching their gaze to her feet. With a shake of her head she silently walks to her previous seat, tucking her notebook and pen in her coat. Her fingers soon wrap around the book she was reading before, opening it with a flutter of pages.

That night, near midnight, an eardrum shattering scream fills the halls. Professor Broom launches out of sleep immediately, still exhausted from his last check up at the clinic, the pain in his chest still immense. Carefully he pulls himself out of his bed, fingering the top of his cane. The hallways echo the scream, many agents open doors angrily because of loss of sleep.

Broom makes it to the source, limping to the front of a small crowd. A room that has been uninhabited for many months relays the scream, it's occupant in obvious torment. Broom turns his head to see his adopted son and his aquatic friend at his sides, concern on both of their faces.

Hellboy is the one to step forward, knocking his stone fist on the locked door. The scream stops and the sound of hastened steps reside, followed by the squeak of old hinges. Loud sounds of retching, coughs and splutters. Some of the group in close vicinity dry heave in reply.

The door gives a swift click and opens to a figure, standing tall and erect. Hint of vomit dripping from the corner of lips, from which no expression shows. Dark rimmed eyes glare at the crowd of concerned agents, distress in their depths. Rida stays silent as the red man in front of her relays the only thought he has, "Are you alright?"

Rida wipes her mouth, her brown eyes lining with the stranger's yellow. The emotion they carry are an answer in themselves. 'No.'

"Hey…" Hellboy starts to say letting a reassuring hand, about to lay it on her shoulder.

In one swift motion, as fast of light almost, the woman's right fist connects to nose and lips, and loud crack evident in the stunned silence. The victim steps back in pain and surprise, his hand on his broken nose. Red blood drips onto the clean tile of the hallway.

"So you like blood? That's your name, Bloody. Get ready to become your name." Hellboy yells as his temper flares to life.

He draws back a stone fist flinging it before anyone could object, the figure immediately moves to the side. Her fingers grab the cold stone and with one fluid motion pulls it and its owner over her head and the heads of the crowd. The demon hits the floor with a thud, groaning in pain. He lets out angered growl as the door in slammed shut, becoming a barrier to the mysterious figure that had beaten the notorious Hellboy.

"Enough." Broom's voice fills the hallway, as the silence becomes a mess of surprised whispers.

He takes a quick look to Abraham, who, by far, seems the least shocked, before laying eyes on his son.

"That is not how you treat a new agent Hellboy." He yells heatedly.

"She started it, hitting me for no reason." Hellboy whines.

The hallway immediately fills with more people, worried about the the loud sounds. Manning being the first of them, "She did have a reason."

Silence falls, "She's afraid to be touched."


	5. Imposter

Manning's voice falls like an icy chill, a tone he has never used. His eyes show a blankness in which evil lays. This is not Manning, but Abe is the only one who seems to notice.

A pain starts in his head, the signal that someone is trying to break down his barrier. This man, this imposter, is hypnotizing everyone with the power to restrict mind and will. He isn't powerful enough to take full control of Abe, yet he has pushed him into silence of the matter.

"She's from a place where children, teens, and even young adults are tortured and pushed to ignore common sense, pushed to kill each other onstage for the entertainment of those with foul mind and conscience." Manning's imposter's words ring like bitter cold, pushing everyone into a blizzard of submission, the cold of control, "Everyone is to be weary of her presence, to keep caution of her movements. I don't want any more incidents like this."

His final words dismiss bitterly, the following silence interrupting by agents heading toward rooms for what sleep they can get before morning duties.

What's this man's game? What can he gain from this? Abe contemplates these issues quietly in hi tank, finding his forced silence a sort of hell. His thoughts are soon interrupted by the start of music, but not the music that announce the presence of the Professor, but a soft rock that pushes the felling of remorse and guilt to the surface in the form of tears, leaving the boy in a serene peace. He turns is head to see Rida sitting on the bottom step of the slight stage where the stereo rests, head back, clasped hands laying on raised knees, lips silently forming the soft lyrics with beautiful precision, and eyes closed gently, tears streaking freckled cheeks.

A picture lies at her side, face down. The strange language from her notebook scribbled hastily, tearstains bleeding blue pen. A choked sob leaves her throat as the song ends into a short, miserable silence.

She is without coat, swords and dagger, large gashes cover both arms. Smudged pen marks cascade down her left arms, tally marks of unnamed events, days, or even hours. Not one place lays unharmed, not one place on her young body. Innocence streaming her features in her weakened state.

Abe stays still, unknowing if she is aware of his presence or not. Her eyes open slowly and she turns her head toward him, and immediately stiffens. All signs of weakness leave her. With an unknown force, the music stops, the switch moving on its own. Rida leaves with sudden swiftness, bringing many secrets and leaving many questions to yet be answered, if ever.

The bell for breakfast rings, though he usually stays to dine on rotten eggs, Abe leaves his tank for some salad from the cafeteria. The imposter has brought much worry to him as with the realization that the Professor isn't going to make an appearance. All that is left is an eerie silence in the study, interrupted by Abe's leaving footsteps. His steps echo off the silent walls of the hallway.

The swooshing of opening doors disturbs the silence of the cafeteria. Abe walks quickly to the salad bar and settles in an empty table, his eyes immediately land on the dot of red as it enters the cafeteria, Hellboy, followed by the imposter Manning.

The distinct ring of drawn swords fills the room, everyone's eyes center on the tall female figure that placed herself in center of aisle. An evident sneer of her usually emotionless face, a hint that blood will fall, brown eyes stare as the building of bitter tension, bitter silence signals of imminent battle. The forth call of future defeat of one side, though both sides equal in their own rights.

Hellboy steps forward, a dazed look in eyes. Control was whole, a mind stronger than most in command, "You dare disrupt the peace with mutiny?"

Rida continues to stand strong, no evidence of an answer on her tight lips.

"Fine, prepare for death."

Hellboy sprints at full speed, stone hand raised in promise of a hard hit. Rida moves gracefully, bending backward by hip, her sword swings in a nimble arc, heading to throat. Hellboy stops it with stone fist to only be kicked in stomach. He steps back at Rida lunges forward, sword aiming to throat.

Hellboy dodges and swings a human fist into her back, causing a slight gasp of pain. Rida drops to the ground, swords dropping from her hands. Hellboy kicks them away with a sneer, placing a foot on her back.

Rida lets out a strained breath, the swords rattling in response. The swords swing independently in the air, heading for Hellboy. Red leans back, away from their attack, his foot lifting off Rida's back.

Rida jumps up and grab the flying swords and thrust toward Hellboy's throat. Hellboy lifts stone hand and lunges at the swords. The swift metal shatters to pieces.

Rida immediately drops the empty handles and grabs her dagger from her belt. Hellboy, stunned from the shock of the impact, stays still. Rida swings her dagger with precision, aiming again for throat. She stops suddenly, before inevitable contact. Her body straightens as she approaches in a few supple steps. Her hand rises slowly, wrapping around the sides of neck. She does something in her grip, the result of advanced knowledge of the nervous system, her foe falls backward asleep.

Her eyes switch immediately to the real foe across from the room, standing courageously, not a hint of fear on his fake face. His body shifts under the bright lights as an evil laugh is heard in the large room. Meager skin turning flawless, short height increasing drastically, cold blue eyes glare across the room under blonde bangs.

"This battle is not done yet." His smile broadens, "That is only a hint of what I can do, there is much more. Rida I brought you here for a better challenge and you've shown that I may have underestimated you. See you again soon my little Tim-Tom."

The man presses a button on his watch and fades to nothing. The silence stops at his disappearance, only Abe and Rida really remembering the events that just took place.


	6. Trust?

The next few days Rida seldom left her room, not even leaving for meals. Her scream at night become louder and more frequent. No one seems to note her absence for is so new, and brings fear to most.

Abe lays in is tank, listening to the screams, knowing doing something could only make it worse. Why? Why was she brought here if she is so instable, so afraid. All Abe can do is listen and try to ignore the pity in his stomach.

On the fourth day, Rida finally emerged. Dark rings frame her fear filled eyes, thin to the bone. She came out without swords, not even her dagger. Her body is flawless, not a bruise or scar in sight.

The first thing she does that morning is enter the library and listen to music. Abe, heartbroken at the sight of her, exits his tank. Rida lifts her head to acknowledge him, thickening at the sight of him. Her feet are swift as she angrily approaches him as he steps on the last step of the spiral stairs.

Her hand is quick to react, writing at an unnatural pace, 'Do you dare show pity for me! I am not like you, why should you care about me? You should hate me, I nearly killed your friend!'

Abe's widen in surprise, he looks to the girl to see tears in her eyes, "Yet you didn't kill Hellboy. Rida, you are no more than a child afraid of the world, beaten and insulted all your life. I know your pain, I was nearly killed when I was first found. I still have to bare insults, but I do not let them hurt me. I move on, no matter what happens to me. You should do the same."

Rida's strong composter loosens as multiple tears run down her cheeks. Her fingers clasp her pen tightly as she continues to write, 'You don't understand what I have felt over my years. I tried to move on, tried with all my heart, but I still hear the voices, still feel the pain in my skin, the dripping of blood. I still hear the screams, the screams of those without a chance in life. You didn't feel any of that. You lie when you say that you know my pain.'

Abe pauses in silence, looking at the girl as her eyes close and bitter sobs leave her mouth. Pity fills him, telling him to hug the girl, to comfort her, but he knows that will only cause her even more pain. All he can do is choose his words carefully and hope to help her.

"Rida, please don't cry. You're safe here, you don't have be scared. We will help you, trust you. Only if you trust us, you don't have to make us your enemies. We don't have to hurt each other."

Rida stops crying, instead lifting her head to look at Abe, to stare into his eyes. Fear slips away with his calm words.

"Here you have no need of fear, we are almost like a family here. We trust each other to keep one another safe. Can you at least be a friend?"

Brown eyes close as hands turns to fists, as head tips downward in thought. Abe waits quietly, not expecting anything from this strange girl. The only sound in the room is soft rock.

Rida opens her eyes and flicks them to Abe's. Her head lowers in a slight bow. Abe tilts his in respect.

My head swims light with realization of what I have done. Can I do what I have been requested, can I really put my trust into these people? I look once more into the large eyes before me. Can I?

I move away, leaving the room, heading to the cafeteria. My body weakens at the smell of food. I fill my plate with foods of assorted colors, vaguely able to name less than half. I sit at an empty table, taking a bite out of a food I think is called an apple.

I stare at my food, not wanting to eat, but I can't ignore the hunger that lies in my belly. I lazily peel a yellow fruit, when I realize that someone has taken a seat in front of me. I look up to see a frail old man of white hair and small round glasses.

I look back down at my fruit and take a bite.

"Only a strong person can leave a life like the one you lead remotely sane. I can understand why you act the way you do. I also know you can become stronger living here, only if you let yourself accept the strength that you gain."

I keep my eyes on the fruit, softly reciting the words in my head. I eventually look into the man's eyes. They are dark, yet resonate a kindness, a fatherly look.

My fingers snatch my notebook and pen, 'Help me gain this strength.'

I promised to trust and that is what I try. The next few days drag on, fear of my new surroundings as I'm soothed by the old man's words, as he recites his memoirs of the Bureau, Hellboy, Abe, and the many others that have passed by here. He seems to put emphases to a woman named Liz.

Soon I let myself carry my swords, the very things that gave me a sense of safety is this strange place. I have even caught myself smiling when at Hellboy's childish shenanigans. I contemplate the changes that seem to come to me as I weave my fingers in the fur of an orange kitten as I sit on the couch in Hellboy's den. My ears eager listening to the argument between Hellboy and the balding Clay.

"You know that these escape attempts only put you into more trouble." Clay presses, pushing in the first cart of nachos.

"Yah, I know. That won't stop me from trying ya know." Hellboy answers snidely, dipping a chip in the massive bowl of cheese.

I stand and walk up to the arguing pair and steal myself a chip, merely shrugging at the glare Hellboy gives in response. I give a sly smile as I pet the head of bright eyed tabby.

"Rida, don't you agree with me? Hellboy shouldn't try to escape." Clay asks me, knowing I rarely do give any answers.

I give a slight chuckle and shrug my shoulders once more. I pull out my notebook and answer, to his displeasure, 'I don't see I reason why he should be locked up here like this. I clearly see why he escapes. You should just loosen up and get that pole out your ass, let him out once and awhile.'

"See she's on my side." Hellboy yells joyfully.

Clay gives a dejected sigh and shakes his head, leaving the room.

I give a light smile as I write a little more, 'I'll distract them while you leave this concrete cage. What do you think?'

Hellboy smiles widely, "Okay, but can I finish my nachos?"


	7. The New Guy

I to the center area of the sector, a slight smile on my face. A few agents already stop to observe me, and flinch as I draw my right sword. With one motion I throw the sword in the air, a soft whine resonates as it descends to earth. With years of practice, aided my power to control metal, the handle lands in my hand. A few more agents enter the area, curious.

I unsheathe my other sword and throw it in the air, to be carefully caught like the other. I smile wider as I throw both in the air and start to juggle them, their whining filling the air. I stop suddenly for dramatic effect and throw one in a random direction. I stop it before it hits the person in its path.

My smile stops and eyes widen. I had nearly hit Professor Broom and Abe who is standing right behind him. Whoops.

"Rida, what are you doing?" Professor Broom questions angrily.

I swallow as I move to make an escape, but Clay's voice leaves me frozen, "Hellboy escaped!"

Broom sighs angrily, then he looks at me. I sheath my swords and give an awkward smile.

"Rida, meet me in the study. Clay, you might as well look for Hellboy." Broom says disapprovingly.

I let out a angered breath as I follow Broom to the study. Abe walks to my side, amusement on his face. I give a sideways glare.

"I thought you wouldn't do something like this, but as usual, you're full of surprises."

I look at him to see his face bright with a unseen smile. We enter the study and my body can't help but relax in the presence of so many books. I would be content here if it wasn't for the brooding old man in front of me.

"I know you're not my responsibility, but your behavior has to be punished. Letting Hellboy escape can't be let down gently. Manning has enough to worry about other than the cover up of Hellboy. You are to stay in your room or within the view of Abe, Agent Clay, or myself. Understand?"

I press my lips together in bemusement, but I nod my head anyway.

"Good, now it is time for bed. See you in the morning." Broom dismisses, "Abe please escort Rida to her room."

"Wow, Bloody, you got grounded by pops. I guess you're a part of the family now." Hellboy jokes with a smile as I sulk on his couch, Clay right next to me.

I only answer with a low grumble, standing angrily. I stomp out the room, Clay close at my heels.

"You should change your attitude, we are expecting a new agent today, and you wouldn't want to make a bad impression." Clay warns.

I give a mere shrug, entering the study. The Professor lifts his head from his work, newly begun from his arrival from outside, a quick moment to acknowledge me, and dismiss Clay. I ascend the spiral stairs, unhappy with my childish punishment.

I flop onto the old lazy boy and open my bag, taking out a bottle of water. I take a multiple large gulps, putting the now empty bottle into my bag. Only one bottle lay in my bag, half empty. I grumble as I lay back in the chair and push my head into my hands.

"Hello?"

My head launches up as the unknown voice echoes through the room. Gently I get up and lean on the railing, watching the brown haired man walk in, many bags at hand.

"Turn the pages please." Abe asks through the tank, causing the man to approach the tank curiously, "If you don't mind."

I lean farther on the railing, curious to what will happen next.

Abe swims up to the glass and presses his palm to the glass, causing the man to jump in surprise, "Please. The pages."

"These? You're reading these?" The man asks.

"Four books at once, every day, as long as there is someone to turn the pages." The Professor explains, startling the man even more, "My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom. "

"Sir I'm John…" The man begins, only to be interrupted by Abe's intellectual voice.

"Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, '76. "T" stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were 10. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade away."

"How did it…?" John starts again, only to be interrupted by Broom.

"He." He gives a slight chuckle at the man's words, "Not "IT." Abraham Sapien."

He starts leading Myers to the side of the tank, flipping the books pages as he goes ,"Discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's foundling hospital, Washington . His name was taken from this little inscription stuck to the side of his tank."

The Professor uses his cane to point at a piece of paper on the side of the tank.

"Icthyo Sapiens, April 14, 1865." John reads.

"The day that Abraham Lincoln died. Hence "Abe Sapien."

Broom takes a pair of tongs and immerses it into a bowl of rotten eggs that cause John to gag, and make me feel a little hungry. Broom opens the tube on the side of the tank and places two of the eggs inside.

"Rotten eggs, delicacy." He closes the tube and launches them into the tank, "Abe loves them."

"How does he know so much about me?"

"Abe possess a unique frontal lobe. Unique, that's a word you'll hear frequently around here."

I walk down the stairs, catching John's attention. The Professor looks to me and gives a slight smile, "Kalarida Kentari, came just about a week ago. She poses the ability control metal and, like Abraham, read the minds of others." I grab a rotten egg, and happily pop it into my mouth, "She too finds rotten eggs a delicacy."

"Sir, where am I, exactly?"

"As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription . "In the absence of light, darkness prevails." There are things that go bump in the night, make no mistake about that, and we are the ones who bump back."

I give Trevor an expecting look and he in turn gives a slight laugh.

"Rida, you have permission to follow us, it does not go against your grounding." He says lightly to me before turning once again to John, "Be careful, she's a tough one."

We walk through the hallways, Broom telling the history of the B.P.R.D, Agent Myers giving me nervous glances. I have pulled off one of my gloves, and am indulging in his thoughts and memories.

We approach Clay, who gives me a scornful look, though, I just roll me eyes at him.

"Oh, uh… Myers, this is Agent Clay. Take his lead. He'll make the introductions." Broom mutters, handing Myers two Baby Ruth bars.

"Uh, you're not coming?"

"I handpicked you from a roster of over 70 academy graduates. Make me proud."

I go to follow Broom back, but he stops me, "You are to make sure Myers is not to get hurt, and if you succeed, I will let you off your grounding."

I nod my head and step to Myer's side. Behind me I hear Clay talking to John, "They're not speaking. Professor Broom had him grounded."

Clay turns to unlock the large vault like door.

"Uh, grounded? Who's grounded?" Myers asks jogging up to Clay, me at his heels.

Clay puts in the key and turns the handles to the vault. A small red light and an alarm sounds as the door unlocks.

"Okay, you met Rida," He starts ruefully, nodding in my direction, "You saw the fish guy, right?"

"Oh, yeah. That was weird." John answers.

If he think's Abe was weird, he would freak with Hellboy.

"Yeah. Right." Clay pulls the door open, "Well, come on in. Meet the rest of the family."

I roll my eyes as I follow Clay and Myers, Clay pushing the cart full of food, "He gets fed six times a day. He's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best friend. He never goes out unsupervised."

Clay glares at me.

"Who?"

Clay hands Myers a Hellboy comic book, while I greet some of my favored cats.

"I hate those comic books. They never get the eyes right."

The look on John's face is priceless, I can't help but laugh at the way his eyes nearly pop out their sockets. He lifts the book again in disbelief, "Hellboy. He's real."

"Yeah, 60 years old, by our count, but, uh, he doesn't age like we do. Think reverse dog years. He's barely out of his 20s"

"Hey Bloody, glad ya came back. Still grounded I see." I glare at Hellboy's comment, "What's with the hair, Clay? Finally got them implants, huh?"

I take out my notebook with some very interesting thought streaming my mind, while Clay laughs uncomfortably, "It'll… It'll fill in."

"Who's the squirt?"

"Agent Myers is your new liaison."

"I don't want him." Hellboy grumbles, "What, you get tired of me, Clay?"

"The candy." Clay whispers urgently, "Give him the candy."

"Oh, uh, sir. I, uh… I have these for you." John says presenting the candy bars.

Hellboy closes his lighter knowingly, "Father's back?"

Clay and I nod our heads.

"He still angry?"

"Well, you did break out, with some help." Again Clay glances at me.

"Well I wanted to see her. Nobody's business."

"It is, you got yourself on TV again."

"Myers, huh? You got a first name. Myers?"

Clay starts whispering again, "Try not to stare. He hates it when people stare."

John closes his eyes briefly to try to not stare, "John. Uh, John Myers. Well, John will do."

He lowers his head and starts to whisper to Clay, "Stare at what?"

"His horns. He files 'em to fit in."

Hellboy approaches Myers, blowing smoke in his face. I walk to the other side of him, ready to pull them apart when it gets bad.

"What you looking at, John?" Hellboy grumbles.

Why do they always stare when told not to, why am I complaining, I stared at them too.

"Uh… Oh, no, no. Nothing. Uh, N… Nothing at all."

A red light flashes and an alarm sounds, a monotone female voice recites, "Code red."

"Hey, hey, hey. They're playing out song. Come on, champ." Hellboy jokes, cigar in mouth, "Let's go fight some monsters."

I give a large smile and jump excitedly. Excited about my first mission.

**Now, thanks SilentRaven14 and SpiritualWolf13 for your favorites and follows. Now if I can get a comment I would very happy.**


	8. Discovered

"Hey Bloody, ya excited about your first mission?" Hellboy asks, heading to the garbage truck.

I nod then look to Myers, who doesn't look as excited. I giggle slightly, oh what adventure is ahead of us. I clear my throat, for it is starting to feel dry.

I head to one of the cars, but Manning's annoying voice stops me.

"Oh no, you go in the garbage truck."

I growl and glare at Manning, but I am already grounded so I do as he says. I enter to see Abe putting on strange machinery, I sit on the bench next to him. Once again I clear my throat, then pull out my my last water bottle and take a measly sip.

Abe looks at me curiously, "Are you okay? You should be in a car."

I take out my notebook and write, 'Manning's idea.'

I clear my throat once more and take another sip. Hellboy steps in, murmuring angrily, "Bring in a new guy, make him my babysitter…"

'It was Professor Brooms idea. I agree with him, Clay doesn't look like he can take many more missions.' I write.

Hellboy ignores me and glares out the one sided window.

Grumpy, I take another sip of the water bottle. The water level in the bottle decreases slowly, to my dismay. I take another sip, hoping the dryness in my throat will go away before it gets worse.

Abe gives me a concerned look, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod my head slowly. Abe shakes his head as he continues putting on his equipment. I sigh as I put my hand in my bag, lightly touching the small piece of machinery inside.

We reach our destination, crowds of people gather outside. Hellboy glares outside, at the many humans lingering outside. Abe just looks at him like he's a little child.

"Look at them ugly suckers, you two. One sheet of glass between them and us." Hellboy growls.

I silently look at the window myself, agreeing with him. I take another sip of water.

"Story of my life." Abe muses, continuing on his equipment.

Hellboy gives a sigh as he closes the shutter then he looks at me, "Again, why are you in here Bloody?"

I show him my previous answer, 'Manning's idea.'

"Outside. I could be outside."

"You mean, outside with her." Abe answers with a wave of the hand, before continuing his prep.

"Don't you two get psychic with me."

"Nothing psychic about it. You're easy." Abe corrects putting on his goggles.

I nod my head in agreement.

"How am I ever gonna get a girl? I drive around in a garbage truck."

'The only girls you meet are the ones stuck in the garbage truck.'

"Liz let us, Red. Take the hint."

"We don't take hints."

Which explains why both of us are grounded. I shake my head and take another sip, emptying the bottle. Damn.

I wait as they pull the truck into the garage. I stand as the door starts to descend, Abe finally finishes with his breathing equipment and follows suit.

Okay guys, let's synch up out locators."

Clay, Abe, Red, and I turn on the machinery on our belts, Clay and Abes' turning blue, Red's turning red, and mine turning orange.

"Seal the doors, Red, Blue, and Orange are coming in." Clay starts leading us down the hall of the museum, "At 1900 hours, an alarm was tripped. A large entity, type five, reported. Very aggressive. Six guards dead.

"I thought we checked this place. Fakes and reproductions.

"Apparently, not everything was fake."

Hellboy hides the cigar in his hand behind his back, but unfortunately Broom has already noticed it, "Father."

More agents pull in the weaponry, I prepare to unsheathe my swords, but Hellboy stops me, "I do this alone, you keep Abe and the others safe."

Damn it. I clear my throat and step over to Abe and Myers, cursing Hellboy in my head. I watch as Red slowly looks through the wide range of bullets for his Samaritan, while I look down at the silenced Derringer at my side. I don't like the fact that I have it, but they made me at least carry a sidearm, just in case.

"The entity is still in there. Video surveillance shows a 16th century statue was destroyed. St. Dionysius the Areopagite." Broom recites intellectually.

"Who wards off demons." Hellboy mumbles.

Didn't seem to be working so well.

"Exactly." Broom praises, "The statue, however was hollow."

I watch as Abe crouches to the large double doors where the entity hides.

"A reliquary." Hellboy says.

Broom lets out a slight chuckle, "A prison."

"The Vatican deemed its occupant dangerous enough to include it on the list of Avignon, of which, by the way, we hold a copy."

Abe secures his hand onto the door. I follow suit, feeling movement of… something, something big. I step back slightly in fear, a cough starting in the back of my throat.

"Perfect job for these babies. Made 'em myself. Holy water, clover leaf, silver shavings, white oak. The works." Hellboy says loading his gun with said bullets.

Abe and my hands pop of the door, Abe letting out an addible gasp. I swallow the little amount of spit in my throat to suppress another cough.

"Behind this door, a dark entity. Evil, ancient, and hungry." Abe says.

I spread my hands apart, saying it's also very large.

Hellboy gives a mild sigh, "Oh, well. Let me go in and say hi."

Hellboy enters the doors as Abe walks over to a large wooden box. I look over his shoulder in interest, along with Myers.

"You better hit the books, Blue. We're gonna definitely need more info on this one." Hellboy says over the line.

Abe lifts the boxes top to reveal multiple books and various charms. Myers walks up to him obviously having a comment to make, "Hey, no one goes with him? Jesus."

I know right?

"Mm, no. He likes it that way. The whole lonely hero thing."

My throat starts to burn excessively. I step away from the two take out my water bottle. I walk up to another agent and point at it.

"Sorry, the only water available is the water you bring."

I look to Abe to see him occupied with a book. I press my lips together, suppressing another cough.

"Red, I found something. This entity's name is Sammael, The Desolate One, Son of Nergal, Brother of…"

Abe stops and shakes his head.

Hellboy's muffled voice and a thud can be heard through the door. A high pitched snarl, Hellboy's voice, and gun shots emanate from the door.

Abe speaks up once again, "Red, you need to hear the rest of the information."

Abe shakes his head, before continuing, "No. Listen to this. Sammael, The Desolate One. Lord of The Shadows, Son of Nergal. Hound of Resurrection…"

Abe stops his reading, "What? Hound of Resurrection? Harbinger of Pestilence, Seed of Destruc…"

Abe stops once again, "Mmm, doesn't say."

Door buckles with something hitting it, probably Hellboy.

Agents leave the room, "Go to the front side. Let's go, move!"

John rushes out, " I'm going around the back."

More thuds, shattering glass, and nothing.

I press my lips even tighter. He's gone. We separate to investigate the area, everyone trying to act as if nothing has happened.

Manning voice soon echoes in the room as he talks to Broom, I ignore him as I kneel to a large piece of metal stick out of the ground.

A short sword. I mentally lift it and carefully examine its balance and quality. Abe approaches it and takes it gently. Sliding a bare hand over the metal.

"Hey, fish stick. Don't touch anything." Manning yells.

"I need to touch it to see." Abe replies.

"See what?" Manning asks confused.

"Past, Future. Whatever this object holds."

"Is he serious?" Manning says incredulous.

"Don't worry about fingerprints. Never had any." Abe continues, before letting out a surprised gasp, " Professor, they were here."

"Show me Abe." The Professor says, obviously knowing who 'they' were.

"Who was here? Nixon? Houdini? Jimmy Hoffa? Who?"

"Show me Abe. Show me what happened here." Professor says as Abe stands.

The Professor places his hand on Abe's and both daze out. Manning approaches me and gives me a serious glare, "Heard about your little stunt, you know I could transfer you back, if you don't behave."

I scoff, letting out an accidental cough. Abe and Broom return to reality, Broom limps forward.

Abe follows him in concern, "Professor…". Broom stops in pain, Abe steps forward to steady him, "Professor…"

"I'm all right." Broom says continuing to limp forward, but stops again in pain.

Abe steps up again, "Professor."

Abe presses his hand on the Professor's chest, his face turning from concern to worry, "You… You are very sick."

I step up and put a hand on Broom's shoulder.

"I don't want Hellboy to know. 60 years ago, they tried to destroy the world. They're back. In my lifetime, they're back… to finish the job."

Fear fills me at his words, but it do my best not to show it. John enters the room, deeply concerned about something. Trevor walks up to him, and they speak, their words out of my hearing.

I enter the truck and settle myself on my previous seat on the bench, forcing myself not to cough, my body slowly weakening.

"Rida are you okay?" Abe asks, entering the truck.

I nod my head weakly, struggling to keep down multiple coughs.

"Rida?" Abe asks, obviously seeing through my wordless lie.

I can't hold it anymore, my body jerks with every cough and wheeze I let out. Abe grabs my arm trying to steady me, and pats my back carefully, fear in his touch. My body tenses and my coughing worsens.

Abe tilt his head and gives me a surprised look, "Rida, you're not human. Are you?"

I look at him helplessly. I let go of my human disguise, leaving large marble white half tail fins on the sides of my lower legs, fins on my forearms that extend an inch at the elbows and tapering to nothing at my wrists, and purplish blue gills.

My fingers enter my bag once again, and take out the small machine, a breathing apparatus. I pull it onto my neck, over my gills. My breathing evens as bubbles fill the water inside the apparatus with needed oxygen.

My fingers enter my coat take out my notebook, 'Tell no one. The only other person who knows this is Manning.'

Abe looks at me in disbelief, but one look into my now orange eyes, he calms, "I won't tell anyone."

I smile as I take off my breathing apparatus, and resume my human appearance. We enter the Bureau to see Hellboy being rushed in on a gurney. I sigh as Abe and I follow the heavily bleeding man.


	9. Interrupted Silence

**I recently got an interesting review that got me thinking and watched the episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender where Zuko is sick in bed, his Uncle saying he's changing for the gazillionth time. I thought that I could put something like that into my story. So after many weird dreams, many hours spent daydreaming, and a hot bath, I got this. Enjoy. :D **

I rub my temples as my head burst with a splitting headache.

"You were burned by some organic acid." Abe observes, picking deep into Hellboy's wound.

"Mm. I'm lucky that way." Hellboy says, "Ow!"

"I worry about you." Broom sighs.

"Me?" Hellboy asks with little tone.

"Well…" Broom begins, "I won't be around forever, you know."

"Damn! Could you please be a little careful?" Hellboy grunts to Abe.

"Mm-hmm. Big baby." Abe answers, continuing on the wound.

I give a slight chuckle.

"How long was it latched on to you?" Abe continues.

"Oh, I don't know about five seconds." Hellboy guesses.

"Professor look." Abe says suddenly, something in his tongs.

"Is it bad?" Hellboy asks as Abe pulls out a little yellow orb.

"Touched you five seconds, laid three eggs." Abe says, examining two other orbs from the wound.

"Didn't even buy me a drink. Hmm." Hellboy murmurs.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, rubbing my temples once again.

"The stinger detaches itself from the tongue and injects the eggs. They are very sensitive to and light. They need a humid, dark environment to breed."

"Did you ever lose track of him?" Myers asks.

"Well, let's see. There was that moment when I had a train on top of my head." Hellboy says almost jokingly.

"We can't risk it. Tomorrow you'll go back to the tracks with a group of agents. Search the whole place top to bottom. Find those eggs and destroy them." Broom says dismissively, leaving the room.

Everyone leaves the room, I move to follow them, but Abe's voice stops me, "Here, these will help your headache."

I turn to to see holding out two little red pills and a glass of water. I smile thankfully as I accept them. I swallow the pills and down the water, with a nod I give the empty glass to Abe.

I turn once again and move to leave, but at the doorway I can't but stop. I look at Abe and bow my head thankfully.

"Your very welcome." He responds, "Now get some well needed sleep."

I smile at Abe's kindness, leaving the room. I head to my room and immediately lay on my bed. I sigh softly as I slowly fall into sleep.

My vision opens to a small room, barely enough for two people. A young Quenquil woman with bright auburn hair sits in the corner of the room, tears dripping from her golden eyes. Screams can be heard from outside the door, young and innocent.

The door on the far end of the room opens, two well-muscled men fling the body of a young Quenquil girl, no older than two inside. The girl lands, sobbing heavily, on her face. The door closes as the woman carefully pulls the girl into her arms, the girl's little fingers grabbing the woman's shirt tightly. The woman carefully pets the girl's red hair, humming a soft lullaby.

The scene subsides to a blinding light, revealing a sight only scene in nightmares and horror movies. The auburn haired woman from before, hanging lifeless on a sword speared through her chest. The Rafacle man responsible laughing evilly, the young girl, now about four screaming helplessly to the woman.

The scene fades to the girl , now about five, tucked tightly into a corner, eyes wide open, staring at a sword. With her every breath, the metal shutters. With every movement is grows closer to her.

The scene then transitions to the girl, now about ten, her arms held tightly by two large men, her shirt off. Her scarred back covered in slightly healed wounds. The Rafacle who killed the woman behind her, holding a whip. He whips the helpless girl, who's mouth oozes blue blood as she bites through her tongue.

The final scene is the girl, now a young woman scrunched in the corner of a concrete room, head shaven and wounds, bruises, and scars covering her from head to toe. Her body emaciated and her head lying limply, nearly dead.

The girl is me.

* * *

An earsplitting scream fills the once quiet hallways. Louder, longer, even more scared than ever before. Abe looks up from his book, his research interrupted by the desperate screams of the woman he now considers a friend.

He walks the hallways, haste in his step. He stops at her door, with hesitation he presses a webbed hand onto it, to find it unlocked. He enters reluctantly to see Rida, in her original form. Her body sprawled in pain as her scream leaves her purple face. Abe, ignoring common sense, sitting by her side as he puts his hands onto her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Her shoulders, earlier where cool to his touch, burn.

"Rida!" Abe yells desperately.

Rida calms silently, her scream subsiding to senseless babbling. Soon she becomes completely silent.

"Mommy?" She mutters, voice femininely deep and rough from disuse.

"No, it's me, Abraham."

"Mommy, why they hurt me?"

Abe's heart falls at this innocence in her voice. Her words leak into his heart, filling it, once again, with pity, "I don't know why they hurt you, but I know that you're safe right now, here in the Bureau. You don't have to be afraid."

Without opening her eyes, Rida's hands touch his arms gently, following them to his chest. Her body raises into a sitting position as her she embraces the Ichthyoid before her. Warm tears touch his cold skin as her body trembles violently. Her slender fingers slightly digging into his moist skin.

"Do they hurt me because I'm bad?" Her voice whispers, her breath on his chest.

"No, I don't know why they hurt you. You're a good person, you only do what you do because it's the only thing you know." Abe answers softly, as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, avoiding her gills. He strokes her hair with his other hand, silently shushing into her ear like she were a frightened child.

"Hum me a song from the outside, like you always do." Rida whispers sleepily.

Abe hesitates a second, surprised at her question. He lets out a soft breath as he starts to hum the first song that came to his mind, an old classical piece by Vivaldi. Her body relaxes as her breathing slows, falling asleep. Abe gently lays her down, releasing her arms from his chest. He stands quietly and makes to leave the room.

"Abe. What's wrong with me, my body aches, my head hurts." Rida asks softly.

Abe turns to see Rida, awake, her orange eyes looking at him feverishly, "You just have a fever, you'll be alright. Get some rest, and later take some medicine."

"I won't be able to go with you on mission, won't I?" She asks gently, her voice slowly leveling out.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Do I have permission to tell Professor Broom about you, so he can care for you?"

"No need to keep it a secret anymore. I've been thinking since you saw me, I realize there is nothing to fear. I want to walk around without hiding myself anymore." Rida replies, her voice soft and sure.

"I happy to hear that, I'll be at your side along the way, in case you get scared once again."

Rida smiles as her head turns to the ceiling, "That would be nice."


	10. Showing Myself

"Professor, you think they're going to be okay." I say, sitting on the edge of my bed, my fever gone.

It has been hours since Abe left me laying bed with Broom. I look down at my red bunny slippers and red plaid pajama bottoms cut to the knees, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my salmon colored tank top. I have become used to speaking with long conversations with Trevor, I found my voice soothing, with its soft deepness.

"I'm not sure, I can't make any promises." Broom answers, a hand on my shoulder.

I breath in sharply as my body tenses at his touch, but I don't show any signs of violence.

"I hope they're okay, I don't want to lose any more people that I come to care for. I already lost my mother."

"If I know my son, they won't come out with anything more than a couple scratches." Broom reassures me, a smile on his face.

"I heard Liz is coming." I shift in my place on the bed, "I also heard of her outburst."

Broom chuckles lightly, "You use your abilities wisely."

"No, heard some agents talking about it in the hallway." I look toward the door, "I know how it feels to have an unstable power. My magnetism nearly killed me when I first obtained it."

"I once read up on Entruians," He give a slight chuckle, "Never thought I would ever use it."

"I never thought I would be transferred here, but look at me now." I say with a smile.

Frantic voices sound from outside, "He looks bad.", "What happened?".

I share a quick glance with the Professor before I launch myself off the bed and out the door to see a body on a gurney pushed hurriedly.

"Abe!" I yell.

His chest is covered with large scratches, his eyes closed. I follow his gurney as they pull him into the med bay. I stare breathless at his still figure.

"What happened?" I ask gently.

The doctors stare at me with surprise and disbelief. One looks to the others before he steps up to me and speaks, "He was attacked by Sammael. He's lost a lot of blood and is severely dehydrated, but he has a high possibility of surviving, he survived worse."

"Esa." I breath softly.

"Bloody is that you?" A incredulous deep, gruff voice asks behind me.

I turn my head to see Hellboy with eyes the size of golf balls in shock. I smile and give a slight chuckle, "No, I'm Annie. Of course I'm Bloody Hellboy. I just changed my look a little."

"Ha! A little? You're blue with gills and fins. You're even speaking." Hellboy replies.

"You're surprised, you're a red monkey." I joke.

Hellboy gives a wide smile, "I think I'm going to like this new you."

I chuckle lightly, but stop as I watch Abe being lowered into a small tank, "I can't believe this happened."

"Clay was also attacked, he's at the hospital, probably in surgery." Hellboy says guiltily.

I tilt my head as I read his memories of the mission, "Sword through the chest. Multiple stabs."

Red looks at me, "Great. Another psychic on my tail."

"I don't need to be a psychic with you sometimes, you're just that easy." I answer with a smile.

Manning walks in, looks at me a quick second before glaring at Hellboy.

"This looks personal. I'll leave." I say, turning to leave.

I stop at the door way to take one more look at Abe, floating helplessly in his tank.

I enter my room and put on my red shirt over my tank top and replace my pajama pants with my shorts. My hair has lengthened to my shoulders over the time of my entrance to the bureau, I pull it into a pony tail with an old rubber band. I pull on my trench coat as I hear knocking on my door, I turn to see Broom.

"Liz is here, would you like to greet her?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet the only other unique woman in the B.P.R.D." I say with a smile, pulling my bag to my shoulder.

I follow Broom to the center of the med bay sector. I watch as the elevator lowers, revealing a raven hair woman with Myers. Broom opens with arms widely, "Welcome back."

Liz gives Broom a hug, "It's only for the weekend, Professor Broom." She releases Broom, "Then I shall be on my way."

"Oh, you should have a look around. We've made some changes around here." Broom says, swinging his cane around, giving me a quick glance.

Myers and Liz look at me curiously, before a metal locker bursts through the glass window to Abe's infirmary. I raise my hands in surrender, "Wasn't me!"

I look to Myers as he draws his gun, Liz doesn't look so surprised. Manning stumbles out the room, "I want… I want that thing locked up, starting now. Right now! Do you…"

Manning stops and starts to run away from his spot, "Now, you hear me. Locked up!"

Hellboy steps out and looks at us, a gruff look on his face.

"Nothing's changed." Liz says sadly, "Home sweet home."

"Liz?" Hellboy asks quietly.

Liz picks up her bag and walks away, passing me with a slight glance.

"Liz!" Hellboy yells, everyone dispersing with slight groans, leaving me and Myers.

"You did it buddy. You did it." Hellboy says as John walks away.

"I knew you were destructive, but I never thought you'd do that." I use my magnetism to put the metal locker back into the room, "I don't know whether to be proud, or disappointed."

I walk away.

"Myers? Bloody? Pop? Hmm." Echoes though the hallways.

I turn into a tabby cat and follow Myers to Liz's room, I stop at the door frame, out of sight. Myers knocks the wall by the door as he enters, "Hey. How you doing? Hey, what's that on your wrist?"

"Oh, this?" Liz asks as she looks at the bloody rubber bands on her wrist, "It's, uh, something I learned in therapy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm depressed. One rubber band." Liz snaps one band, "I'm impatient…"

She snaps two of the bands, "Two rubber bands."

"Maybe… " John grabs a band one bounces it in the air, Liz's wrist still attaches, "Maybe I should get you a fresh pack. Huh?"

They chuckle, Liz smiling a bit,.

"Yeah, maybe two." Liz jokes.

"Yeah. maybe."

John leaves, not even noticing me. Still as a cat, I stalk in and jump onto the bed and sit next to Liz. Liz gently pets my head, "How did you get out?"

I change into my original form, startling Liz. I smile, "I didn't. I'm sorry to intrude, but we didn't get a chance to be introduced before. I'm Rida." I smile as I put out a gloved hand.

"Liz. I could see why you're here. I'm here because I'm…"

"Pyrokinetic. Sorry if I was rude, I'm telepathic and today is the first time in years I have talked." I look to the floor and sigh, "I originally came here looking human, here for my… ability."

I give Liz a side glance to see her give me curious look, "What's your ability?"

"Magnetism. Ability to control metal. I first discovered it at age five, with a sword. Nearly killed myself and multiple people. I know you've done worse but you had comfort with it when you did it. I didn't." I bite my lip and close my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. We all have our faults, some worse than others."

"Ya. I got to go. If I ever disturb you, here." I pull out the rubber band from my hair and hand it to her, "Flick this, and I'll stop."

"Sure." Liz says with a bleak smile.

I stand to leave.


	11. Energy Problems

I slap my forehead and curse myself. I sounded like a total dork. With a deep breathe I pass Abe's recovery room, only to stop. I turn to look at the door, and enter.

Exhaustion and sorrow fills me as I see the limp form in the tank in front of me. I sigh sadly and pull up a chair in front of the tank and sit as I watch Abe bob helplessly in the tank. I press my hand to the tank and feel sobs shake my body. Tears fall down my cheeks as I remove my hand and replace it with my weary head. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

Abe awakes from his deep sleep to be in the small tank where he recovers. He looks around slowly to see Rida fast asleep on the glass. Her face full of a serenity seldom seen with her. Abe's face brightens as he gently places a hand to the glass where she lay.

Dark scenes of blood and death fill his mind. His body shakes as her memories flood his head, his hand pulls away in fright. The first time he reads her mind and what terror awaits in there. Rida lays, unfazed in a dreamless sleep.

"Had a good sleep?"

The soft voice aroused me from my sleep, I open my eyes to see Abe awake, and his head level with mine.

"Yes, best in weeks, but bitter exhaustion does that to you." I reply with a soft smile.

"Your fever?" He asks gently.

"That and I used my abilities to their limits multiple times. I went deeper into a mind, lifted a metal locker I would barely be able to lift personally, and did a full body transformation. Afterwards I couldn't do a thing I was so exhausted." I say with a soft voice, looking deeply into his eyes, "I see you had read my mind while I was asleep."

Agent Moss runs in, fully distressed. "Hellboy has escaped."

"It wasn't my fault this time." I say gruffly facing Moss.

"Do you know where he went?" He asks me straightly.

"Out." I joke.

"Never mind." He shakes his head and runs out.

I look at Abe and stand, "I have to go."

"Bye Rida." He says righting himself in his tank.

"Bye Abe."

A loud scream fills the hallways, I run to see a female agent pale and stiff in terror. I follow her gaze to Professor Broom on the floor, dead. My body starts to stutter violently, sobs and tears flooding me. I feel as if I'm about to drown. Not again, no, no…

I collapse to my knees and sob insensibly, hands to my face, tears dripping down the sides of my arms.

"Rida, it's okay."

I look up to see Liz, tears in her eyes. I wipe my cheek and stand weakly, seeing Hellboy having the same breakdown I had, Broom in his arms.

The funeral was depressing, as we watch Broom's casket be carried to the car where he will ride to the grave yard. John was one of the casket bearers, his face like stone. An agent named Carrie let me wear her black dress, though it was short for she was a couple inches shorter than me. I watched as Hellboy stood on the arch, mourning. Liz asked me if I would go to the graveyard with her. I declined, using the cold as excuse, saying my cold blood could freeze. I reality, I didn't have the heart.

I spend most days after in my room, eating little, training hard in the training room, or with Abe seeking his comfort. My heart felt like a broken vase, pointed shards filling my body with pain. Filling my eyes with tears at random moments of the day. Broom was like the father I never had.

We are to go on a mission to Russia, searching for the infamous Rasputin, and his followers. I demanded that I would go, to avenge Broom. Manning gave in, but he declared that I wear extra warm clothing. He even gave me permission to ride passenger in one of the trucks, if I keep a human form.

I walk up the platform into the plane, the comfort of my swords on my back and my dagger at my side. I move slowly with pain in my heart and fear in my blood. I settle heavily on an awkward seat away from the others.

My eyes stare out the window blankly, Manning's voice just a din in the silence. After the briefing and when Hellboy was in his box, Liz sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. Fear fills me and I swing around, my dagger at hand. I stops a millimeter from the skin of her throat. My eyes widen to the size of Liz's in terror as I pull the dagger away.

"Liz, I… I… I'm sorry, it's just, I…" I give up.

Liz stares at me in terror.

"Broom's death had me on edge, I'm sorry." I apologize lightly, "I guess I'm still afraid to be touched."

The plane lands and Liz opens her mouth slightly, "What happened to you?"

"I was born in a place where people are forced to kill one and another. I never did and my mother and I paid the price." I left it at that and stand to leave.

I run to the truck I was assigned, pulling my heavy coat around me tightly. I enter and my body is ice cold and I'm shivering helplessly. Next to me is an agent named Mason.

The truck ride is slow and full of Hellboy's complains over radio.

"Who's idea was it to make this crate so small… It's freaking cold in here… Are we there yet… Ow, crap… How old is this newspaper…"

I watch out the window quietly, the truck rocking me lightly. I let off a slight breathe as I see a large graveyard in the distance. Esa help us navigate that.

"Sparky to Big Red. Do you read me? Come in." Liz's voice announces.

"Sparky? Who came up with that? Myers?" Hellboy answers.

"Bloody to Big Red. Give it a rest." I say with laugh.

"Yeah, we're leaving the main road. So hang on." Liz continues.

"This better be the place, or I'll puke. OW!" Red replies.

"Lucky I'm not in a box." I remark with a smile.

The trucks stop and I jump out, the snow rushing cold though my body. Maybe it was a bad idea to come. Yet it's too late now , we're here.


End file.
